Jandreck
Jandreck is the tri-pairing and possible love triangle of Jade West, André Harris, and Beck Oliver. (Ja/de, A/ndr/e, and B/eck.) It can also be called Bendrade (Be/ck, A/ndr/é and J/ade). Even though Beck and Jade used to date, André seems to be close friends with both of them. Despite his crush on Jade in Jade Gets Crushed, André obviously respects that Beck was her boyfriend and goes through emotional pain so he won't disrespect their relationship. It consists of the individual pairings: Jandré, Bendré, and Bade, respectively. 'Jandreck Moments' 'Season 1' Pilot *André and Beck both try to stop Jade from pouring coffee all over Tori. Stage Fighting *Beck and André are both very concerned when Jade gets "hit" by Tori, and they both run up to help her. *Both of them believe her over Tori. Wi-Fi in the Sky *André tells Jade that Beck's neighbor is a cheerleader. Because of this, Jade gets upset with Beck, and Beck gets mad at André for telling her. Beck's Big Break *Jade and André are both extras in the movie Beck is in. *Jade and André both seem upset and confused when Beck is fired. The Great Ping Pong Scam *They are all on the ping pong team together. *They take turns explaining the ping pong story to Tori. *André and Jade try to help Beck get his drink out of the vending machine. *They all sit together at the restaurant. Cat's New Boyfriend *Beck and Jade feel André's foot and both compliment him on it. *André convinces both Beck and Jade to smooth their feet. Freak the Freak Out *They all go to Karaoke Dokie together (along with Cat). *Beck and André both try to stop Jade from getting into a fight with Haley. *André and Beck cheer loudly for Jade (and Cat), and they are all very upset when Jade (and Cat) lose. *Jade comes up with a plan and forces André and Beck (and Robbie) to take care of Trina. The Diddly-Bops *Beck and Jade both tried to cheer André up about the record deal, Beck telling him he's a great singer, and Jade defending him when Rex makes him feel worse. Wok Star *Beck and André were both part of the plan to help make Jade's play a success. The Wood *André and Beck work together to get Jade to stop attacking Tori. *André grabs Jade and throws her to Beck, who catches her. Season 2 Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Jade, Beck, and André all help find the letters to spell Ke$ha. Locked Up *Beck and Jade both go over to André when he gets bitten by a vampire moth. *Later, Jade is feeling the lump on André's neck and Beck is telling her to stop Tori Tortures Teacher *When Tori says here's the new plan Jade, Beck and Andre all walk up the same stairs in the same direction Jade Gets Crushed *André is talking to Beck about Jade when she comes running into the room. *Jade and Beck sit together and cheer for André while he is performing. *André becomes attracted to Jade after they work together in a song, but he does not want to admit it because he's afraid of upsetting Beck. *André describes his crush on Jade as "evil" because she belongs to Beck. He is torn between never admitting his feelings for Jade, or upsetting Beck. Terror on Cupcake Street *Jade says André and Beck's costumes look "adorable." *The three of them are talking after Sikowitz enters the float. *It's suggested that André and Beck leave to find help, but neither of them want to, and Jade agrees, telling Tori to go instead. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *Both Andre & Jade were concerned about Beck not getting a lot of sleep and drinking too much coffee. The Worst Couple *Andre gets fed up with Beck and Jade's fighting, and yells at them, telling them they weren't invited to play cards with everyone because they make everyone feel awkward by screaming at each other all the time. 'Fanfiction' *'365 Days' *'Notes' If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the authors what you thought and to inform them that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! 'Videos' thumb|300px|right Category:Andre Harris Category:Beck Oliver Category:Jade West Category:Relationships Category:Victorious Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Fanfiction